Electrowetting display devices may comprise picture elements, wherein an oil layer covers a display area of a particular picture element when that picture element is in an off state, and wherein the oil layer is retracted so as to cover less of the display area when the picture element is in an on state. In particular, to switch the picture element to the on state, a voltage is applied to an electrically conductive fluid via an electrode, the electrically conductive fluid being in contact with, but immiscible with, the oil. To switch the picture element to the off state, the voltage is switched off.
Over time, the switching performance of the electrowetting display device may deteriorate. It is desirable to improve the lifetime of an electrowetting display device.